In The Beach
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot. Reto] Playa, calor, hormonas... ¿Quien se puede resistir a eso? Len Tao seguro que no [Shonen Ai. HoroLen. Don't like? Don't read] [¡Azu, tu neechan cumple! nOn] [Gracias a Makita por las molestias. La Nota ya no es necesaria, así que la quito]


**_Disclaimer:_** _Obvio que Shaman King no me pertenece. Si así fuera rezumaría yaoi por todos lados XDDD_

**_Dedicatoria:_** _Esto es un Reto que mi gran amiga Azu me pidió, así que está totalmente dedicado a ella. nOn ¡Para ti, Zui, por que me lo pediste y te gustó!_

**In the beach.**

¡¿Por-qué-demonios-estaba-allí! ¡¿Cómo-habían-logrado-convencerle-de-ir! El aire era cálido y pegajoso; el sol brillaba demasiado y el calor era insoportable. ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN LE EXPLICARA QUE PUÑETAS HACÍA AHÍ!

Len miró ceñudo a su alrededor, como si los pobres veraneantes que paseaban tuvieran la culpa de algo. Y no, la culpa la tenía Anna, que había encontrado una ridícula oferta de un ridículo motel donde si un grupo de diez personas se alojaban una semana solo pagaban la mitad. Y, como según Yoh, Anna tenía muchas ganas de veranear con sus amigos (¿Anna? ¡JA!), que casi nunca se veían todos juntos (Otra mentira como un templo, por que siempre que iba de visita estaba algún otro compañero gorroneando un par de días de la casa de los Asakura) iba a ser genial ir. Así que después de muchas súplicas de Jun y tres miradas asesinas por parte de la rubia junto con un "Lanzamiento de Manta" que esquivó por los pelos se vio con el castaño, la itako, el enano cabezón, los dos ainus, Tamao Chocolove, Ryû y su hermana en un autobús rumbo a las playas de Okinawa.

Desde la protectora sombra de su sombrilla buscó a sus amigos con la vista. Chocolove, Manta y Yoh jugaban a enterrar el cuerpo de Ryû bajo una arena con silueta de mujer. Pilika y Tamao compraban helados, Anna tomaba el sol ajena al resto, su hermana salía del agua rumbo hacía él y Horo Horo era solo una pequeña mancha que se movía rápida por las olas haciendo surf.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?- Preguntó Jun cuando por fin estuvo a su lado. Ahora que Pai Long y el resto de los espíritus se habían quedado cuidando la pensión su hermana se aburría un poco y quería animarle para que hicieran cosas juntos. Len quería a su hermana, pero nada le haría salir de su sombra.

-Odio el calor, Jun.

-Pues ven a refrescarte al agua, Len.

-No me gusta bañarme. Termino con la piel llena de salitre, tirante, y me molesta.

Jun puso los ojos en blanco, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al puesto de helados con las otras chicas moviendo las caderas sin ningún aspaviento, pero ganándose miradas de admiración de muchos presentes.

Miró hacia el cielo despejado. Si lograba concentrarse en el ruido del mar y no prestaba atención al griterío y el sofocante calor no se estaría tan mal…

-¡Hey, tiburón! ¿No deberías nadar un rato y asustar a los bañistas?- La voz de Horo lo sacó de la tranquilidad. Lo miró ceñudo e iba a replicar algo sobre lo de "tiburón" pero decidió callarse. Con toda el agua resbalando por su blanca piel, el bañador celeste y negro húmedo y pegado y el cabello empapado, demasiado pesado para que la banda lo apartara de los ojos negros, Horokeu Usui era una imagen que hacía tartamudear y eso era lo último que quería Len. Estaba seguro de que no podía replicar y mirarle asesinamente a la vez. Su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado gritando por aire frío y por contener imágenes no muy santas de su imaginación.

-Vamos, no te enfades- Dijo el peliazul interpretando (¡Gracias a Dios!) mal su silencio. -¡Estamos en Okinawa! Hay que pasárselo bien.- Clavó la tabla de surf en la arena y se sentó a los pies de la hamaca de Len para también poder estar en la sombra.- Yo nunca había estado de vacaciones den la playa antes. Aunque hacer surf no es tan diferente de hacer snow cuando le coges el truco.

Len no comentó nada, demasiado liado en poner cara de indiferente a la par de retener el impulso de lamer todas esas gotitas de agua salada que resbalaban por el pecho de Horo Horo. Fíjate tú, que en la piel de él el salitre no parecía algo tan espantoso.

-Hum- Logró articular por fin con el toque justo de desinterés.

-Bueno, yo voy a comerme el helado que Pilika seguramente acabe de comprarme.- Se levantó y salió corriendo dejando por fin que Len pudiera respirar con normalidad.

¿Desde cuando se sentía así cerca del ainu? Desde hacia mucho. Len sabía (porque con el mismo siempre era sincero, aunque no dijera las cosas en voz alta) que Horo Horo le gustaba. Más aun, seguramente, de la atracción física. El físico era secundario para él. Le gustaba Horo y al gustarle "él" precisamente su físico se le hacía irresistible. Len creía que si en vez de tener el pelo azul, el cuerpo delgado y los hombros un poco anchos en comparación con esa cadera estrecha, fuera rubio, alto y ancho como una casa y sin esos preciosos ojos negros le seguiría pareciendo lo más atractivo del mundo.

Pero Len también sabía que si no quería perder a su mejor amigo (Junto con Yoh) no debía de dar a entender ni un ápice de su atracción por el chico.

Horo volvía de comerse su helado cuando al pasar por el lado de Anna esta le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle:

-Te estás quemando, tonto. Ponte crema.

-Pero si ya me puse- Se extrañó el ainu mirándose los hombros, que era cierto que estaban algo rojos.

-Hay que ponerse siempre después de salir del agua, idiota. Sobre todo alguien como tú, que no está acostumbrado al sol. La bolsa con al crema está bajo la sombrilla.

Un poco sorprendido de tanta atención por parte de la rubia, Horo hizo lo que le "recomendó" y empezó a aplicarse la protección solar sobre los hombros y el resto del cuerpo.

La temperatura de Len subía por momentos y, cuando creía que nada más podría poner a prueba su temple, el objeto de su deseo dijo:

-Oye, Len, ponme por la espalda.

El chino quería negarse a coger el tubo que le pasaba, quería decir que no. Pero sus hormonas habían tomado el control y sin decir ni una sola sílaba empezó a extender la crema por la espalda del más alto. ¡Que piel más suave! Quería seguir tocándola, acariciándola… Quería besarla, mordisquearla, lamerla, arañarla…

"¡Cálmate!"- Se ordenó a si mismo. –"No puedes saltarle encima, quitarle el bañador y obligarlo a montarte para que sea tuyo por completo… ¡No, no pienses en eso!"- se reprendió al notar un hormigueo en su entrepierna al pensar la última parte. –"¡Ya basta, Tao, termina de ponerle la crema y sepárate de él! Esto es lo más cerca que vas a tenerlo en tu vida…"

Ese pensamiento tan pesimista logró bajar algo el sonrojo de Len. Volvió a tumbarse en la sombra, dispuesto a relajarse del todo. Horo volvía a coger la tabla. Entonces Anna apareció junto a ellos y con una dura mirada hacia el chino dijo:

-Quita. Ya has acaparado suficiente la sombra.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Ni de co…!- Len no pudo seguir replicando ya que Anna lo tiró de la tumbona de una patada y cuando pudo sacar la cabeza de la arena ella ya le había quitado el sitio.

-¡Anna, devuélveme la sombra!

-Eh, tú, inútil.- Llamó a Horo Horo ignorando al Tao -¿Por qué no te lo llevas y le enseñas a hacer surf o cualquier otra cosa que lo mantenga entretenido para que deje de molestar?

-¡Yo no quiero hacer surf!- Se quejó Len a grito pelado.

-Venga, no es mala idea- Comentó alegremente Horo Horo agarrando al otro por un brazo y arrastrándolo –Será mejor hacer caso, Len. Anna seguramente se habrá insolado o yo que sé. Y no es muy buena idea contradecirla.- Le dijo en vos muy baja al oído –Seguro que su mala leche ha aumentado por mil.

Len, completamente atontado por las agradables cosquillas que el aliento del ainu le producía en la piel, se dejó llevar sin ni siquiera replicar lo poco que le importaba el mal humor de la itako, que no le gustaba bañarse y que detestaba estar bajo un sol de 32ºC. Los inconvenientes de que al cerebro no le llegue suficiente sangre porqué esta se ha desviado de su camino hacia una ruta más al "sur".

Mientras veía como sus amigos se alejaban, Yoh abandonó un rato la arena para sentarse bajo la sombra con Anna.

-Annita… ¿Tú no estás tramando nada, no?- Preguntó con su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Yo? Que tontería, Yoh.- Contestó con voz indiferente.

-Ya… Por cierto...

-¿Qué?

-Te queda muy bien el bañador- Yoh le lanzó una larga mirada no muy santa y volvió con sus amigos, sonriendo internamente al deleitarse de la preciosa cara de la rubia cuando se sonrojaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Horo Horo había llevado a Len a una cala desierta algo apartada, ya que allí podría enseñar a Len tranquilamente sin aguantar miradas de curiosos.

-¡Bien!- Dijo animoso –Lo primero que tienes que aprender es a mantener el equilibrio.

-Horo Horo, de verdad que yo no quiero aprender.

-¿Qué pasa, Len? ¿Temes de hacer el ridículo?

El chico se infló de rabia, agarró bruscamente la tabla y se encaminó hacia el agua. El peliazul lo siguió, sonriendo ante lo fácil que era enfadar a Len y disfrutando de la inmejorable vista que ir detrás del chino le daba. Sep, definitivamente el bañador le sentaba increíblemente bien.

-A ver, siéntate en la tabla- Le dijo cuando el agua le llegaba por el pecho. Len lo intentó, pero le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo sin hundirla en el agua. -Busca el punto de equilibrio- Horo se sentó fácilmente, se puso de pié y bajó. –No te preocupes, que no dejaré que esto se mueva.

Len, hastiado y con ganas de irse, esperó hasta que una ola pasó y volvió a intentarlo. Logró sentarse con algo de ayuda del ainu.

-Estupendo. Ahora ponte en pié y busca tu punto de equilibrio sobre la madera. En cuanto lo logres podrás intentar montar una ola.

-Primero vamos a ver si logro tenerme en pié- Masculló.

-Oh, vamos tiburón. ¿Te mantienes de pié sobre un caballo y eres incapaz de hacerlo sobre una tabla de surf?

-¡Claro que puedo!- Gritó para hacerlo enseguida, pero al moverse tan bruscamente perdió pié con tan mala suerte que se golpeó la cabeza con la madera. Se hundió en el agua medio atontado por el golpe, pero unos brazos lo sacaron enseguida.

-¡Len! ¡Dios, te has hecho sangre!- Gritó horo Horo en un tono que al chico se le antojó preocupado. –Te llevaré a la orilla.

Horo Horo se pasó un brazo de Len por los hombros y lo agarró por la cintura mientras que con el otro brazo llevaba la tabla.

-Estoy bien, idiota- Dijo dando traspiés mientras era llevado con algo de dificultad por el otro. –Solo algo aturdido.

-No importa, ya llegamos.- Horo dejó caer la tabla en la arena de mala manera y cogió a Len en brazos, que casi le da un infarto de la impresión.

-¡¿Pero que haces! ¡¡Bájame!

Horo Horo lo ignoró y lo llevó hasta un lado de la cala donde unas altas rocas daban sombra, lo depositó en el suelo y se puso a examinarle la herida.

-¡Que estoy bien, Hoto Hoto!

-Me parece que solo es superficial- Dijo ignorando el insulto a su nombre. Len se sorprendió al ver que estaba realmente preocupado. ¡Por él! Mierda, se el iba a salir el corazón por la boca sino se tranquilizaba. ¡¡Pero estaba preocupado por él! ¡¡KYAAA! (Momento cursi, perdonádselo) –Te lo limpiaré con agua de mar, ¿vale?

Horo Horo se quitó la banda de la cabeza, al no tener ningún trapo, y fue a humedecerlo. Volvió listo para limpiar la herida pero Len le sujetó el brazo.

-Vas a estropear tu banda con la sangre, merluzo.

-¿Y que? Tengo más.

-¡Pero es tu favorita!

-Len, por favor- Dijo Horo Horo impaciente y se soltó para limpiarle por fin la herida- Es solo una banda.

Y cuando terminó de limpiársela con cuidado, en un lapsus inconsciente, Horo le besó el rasguño de la frente. Fue un contacto fugaz y ni el propio ainu sabía porque lo había hecho. Pero fue suficiente para que todo el raciocinio de Len Tao se perdiera por la borda.

-Lo… lo siento. Siempre hacía eso cuando le curaba alguna herida a Pilika… yo…- Se excusaba atropelladamente el otro, pero Len lo calló con un beso fuerte, presionando con rudeza sus labios al hacer presión con su mano en la nuca peliazul.

Y tan bruscamente como lo había abordado lo soltó. ¡Kami-sama, que había hecho! Horo Horo lo miraba con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Parpadeó lentamente una… dos… tres veces…

-Yo… yo n-no…- Tartamudeaba ahora Len, pero también fue interrumpido por una boca contra la suya. Una boca ansiosa que se aprovechaba de que la suya estuviera abierta. Bueno… no iba a quedarse atrás. Sus lenguas se peleaban, sus labios chupaban y succionaban los del otro y hasta un par de veces se atrevieron a mordisquearlos. ¿Qué más daba que estuviera dándose el lote en la arena, que se pegaba a sus pieles húmedas? ¿Qué el importaba a él que hiciera calor, estuviera lleno de salitre y tuviera que quitarse los restos de la playa luego en la ducha con una espátula? ¡Estaba besando a Horokeu Usui! Podría estar tumbado sobre una cama de pinchos que le importaría lo mismo.

Después de un (laaaaargo) rato, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. El peliazul estaba prácticamente tumbado encima de él. Se miraban directamente a los ojos y el ainu rompió el silencio.

-Me has besado.

-Tú también me has besado a mí.

-Ya…- Y volvió a darle un beso, esta vez corto. –Porque hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que me di cuenta que me gustabas.

-Oh… Bueno…- Len no sabía que decir. Estaba demasiado cohibido. Él no era bueno expresando sentimientos con tanta franqueza. –Puede que tú también me gustes desde hace tiempo… un poquito.

Horo Horo conocía bastante bien al Tao para entender que la cosa iba más allá de esas palabras. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su cara sonrojada y en sus manos que lo acariciaban inconscientemente. Y volvió a besarlo. Y siguió besándolo bajo la sombra de esas rocas durante un largo, largo rato.

Y escondidas tras las rocas, Anna, Pilika y Tamao observaban (CoufespiabanCouf) a la pareja. La ainu tomaba fotos con su cámara, un poco cortada, y la pelirrosa parecía apunto de desmayarse por tener toda al sangre en la cara ante la escena. Anna era la única que se mantenía impasible.

-Sabía que no necesitarían más de una hora solos- Comentó.

-Anna, esto no me parece bien.- Se quejó Pilika.

-Calla y toma fotos. Se venderán muy bien en Internet.

-A buena hora te conté yo que este tipo de escenas gustaban a muchas fanáticas del yaoi.- Rumió la más pequeña mientras seguía tomando fotos a los dos chicos que estaban prácticamente pegados con cola. –Pero como la cosa pase a temas más "serios" se deja la cámara. Me niego a vender pornografía de mi hermano.

Anna asintió ligeramente. Ella conocía los límites. Pero no había armado todo es tinglado si no iba a sacar algo a cambio. Al fin y al cabo, era Anna Kyôjama.

Tamao, ante la última insinuación, terminó desmayada al fin. ¿O quizás porque Len y Horo Horo empezaron con los besos en el cuello? Quien sabe.

**Fin. **

**_N de la A:_** _Bueeeeeno, no ha quedado MUY mal, ¿ne? (Teniendo en cuenta que Profu me hacía escribirlo a las dos de la mañana y que tuve que pasarlo a ordenador varias veces U.U) _

_Este es el Primer Reto que Azu me pidió con la pareja Horo/Len. Una playa, muchas hormonas disparatadas y una Anna algo celestina. He cumplido, ahora te toca a ti :P _

_Creo que pro fin me estreno publicando en la sección de Shaman King (Ya era hora la verdad xDD) Creo que me verán más de una vez por aquí. ¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
